31 Oktober Harry Potter, der Junge der lebt
by Niniell
Summary: Was war das letzte das Lily und James Potter taten bevor sie starben? Wie hatte Harry gelebt, umsorgt mit der Liebe seiner Eltern?


_Hey Leute,_

_wie versprochen habe ich hier einen One-Shot für euch (es gibt noch mehr). Damit wollte ich euch ein wenig die wartezeit auf Erbe verkürzen, da Valetina immer noch leicht benommen ist von dem Unfall.  
Die näöchsten Chaps sind aber schon in Arbeit.  
Nun will ich auch nicht lange doof rumreden und euch von Lesen abhalten._

_Empfohlenes Alter: 12  
Kapitel: One-Shot  
Disclaimer: War nie meins, ist nicht meins und wird auch nie meins sein._

_

* * *

_****

Der Abschied 

Das glucksende Lachen eines kleinen Kindes erfüllte die Räume des großen Herrenhauses und verbreitete eine angenehme Atmosphäre.  
Ein großer, schlanker, gutgebauter junger Mann mit tiefschwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren warf den kleinen Kerl hoch in die Luft und verursachte dadurch das herzige Lachen seines Sohnes.  
Seine wunderschöne, rothaarige, blutjunge Frau sah lächelnd von ihrem Buch auf und schüttelte, über das wilde toben ihrer beiden Männer, nur den Kopf.

Ihre helle Stimme mischte sich unter das fröhliche Lachen ihres kleinen Sohnes und der tiefen, sonoren Stimme ihres Mannes: "James treib es nicht so wild, nicht dass Harry noch was passiert!"

James schüttelte nur verneinend den Kopf und grinste seine Frau verschmitzt an.  
Der kleine Harry streckte seine Ärmchen nach seiner Mutter aus und krähte:  
"Maaamm... ddada, huuiiii!"

Der Kleine war wirklich ein goldiges Kerlchen mit seine rabenschwarzen Haaren, die genau wie bei seinem Dad in alle Richtungen abstanden und seinen leuchtend grünen Augen, die er von seiner Mutter geerbt hatte.  
Das runde Köpfchen mit den niedlichen Grübchen in seinen Wangen verursachte nur, dass er sofort von jedem geknuddelt werden musste.

Lily konnte sich nicht mehr auf ihr Buch konzentrieren, sondern sah nun den beiden bei ihrem Spiel zu.  
Sie selbst konnte sich als die glücklichste Frau auf Erden bezeichnen.  
Sie hatten den Mann ihrer Träume geheiratet, der sie über alles liebt und mit dem sie zusammen einen prächtigen 1- Jährigen Sohn hatte.

James und sie hatten auch noch dazu wundervolle Freunde, auf die man sich in jeder Situation verlassen konnte.  
Es herrschten zwar dunkle Zeiten und allein schon aus dem Haus zu gehen war lebensbedrohlich, aber darüber wollte die junge Frau jetzt nicht nachdenken.  
Ihre grünen Smarakte schweiften im Zimmer umher und betrachteten nicht ohne Stolz die von ihr selbst zusammengestellte, gemütliche Einrichtung.

Der Raum war riesengroß und nicht mehr als Zimmer zu bezeichnen sonder eher als Saal.  
Der Boden war mit cremefarbenen, weichen Teppich ausgelegt und die Wände waren in einem sanften Apriko und einem strahlenden Weiß gehalten.  
Große, einladende, weiße Sessel und eine gemütliche Ledercouch schmückten den Raum.

Ein großer Plasmafernseher, sowie eine gigantische Stereo- Anlage (James musste diese Muggeldinger unbedingt haben), die beide in schwarz gehalten waren, fügten sich glänzend in das Zimmer ein.  
Weiße- und Aprikofarbene Vorhänge, dazu viele Grünpflanzen, eine Glasvitrine und viele warme Lichtquellen verliehen dem Saal Gemütlichkeit und man fühlte sich sofort zuhause wenn man ihn betrat.

Ein plötzliches einsinken der Couch ließ Lily aufschrecken und sie sah genau in die leuchtenden Augen ihres Kleinen, den ihr James vor Gesicht hielt.  
Liebevoll Lächelnd nahm sie Harry an sich und kitzelte ihn an seinem Bauch so dass der kleine Fratz vergnügt quietschte und an ihren roten Haaren zog.  
Der Schwarzhaarige Mann beugte sich über seinen Sohn, näherte sich dem Gesicht seiner Frau und küsste sie zärtlich.  
Seine Zunge fuhr liebevoll neckend über die roten Lippen seiner Gegenüber.

Harry sah staunend zu seinen Eltern und ein langgezogenes OHHHHHH entfloh dem kleinen Mund.  
Prongs, wie er liebevoll von seinen Freunden genannt wurde, löste sich von Lily, stand auf und trat an eines der großen Fenster.  
Sein Blick schweifte nach draußen und seine braunen Augen überprüften die Umgebung.

Jede noch so kleinste Bewegung verfolgte er mit wachsamem Auge.  
Das Gesicht des 23- Jährigen Aurors war angespannt, jegliche Fröhlichkeit war daraus verschwunden und hatte Ernst und Sorge platz gemacht.  
Seine durch den Beruf geschärften Sinne nahmen jedes Geräusch in sich auf und überprüften es.

Lily sah besorgt zu James und sprach dann mit leiser Stimme zu ihrem Sohnemann:  
"Na mein Kleiner Prinz, soll ich dich in dein Bettchen bringen? Soll deine Mommy dich in den Schlaf wiegen?"

Den kleinen Harry an sich gedrückt stand die junge Frau auf und wollte sich in das obere Stockwerk begeben, als plötzlich die scharfe Stimme von James die abendliche Ruhe durchschnitt: "Lily nimm Harry und verschwinde, er ist, er kommt. Flieh mit Harry, ich halt ihn auf!"

James wirbelte herum, er war schneeweiß und sein Gesichtsausdruck spiegelte Angst und Sorge um seine Familie. Harry sah verängstig, durch den plötzlichen Umschwung der Stimmung, abwechselnd zu seinen Eltern.  
Er vergrub seine kleinen Händchen in Lilys Umhang und schmiegte sich mit einem weinerlichen Gesichtsausdruck an seine vor entsetzen wie gelähmte Mom.

Die junge Mutter starrte ihren Mann ungläubig an, doch die Wahrheit sickerte langsam durch ihre benebelten Sinne und eine wahnsinnige Angst breitete sich sekundenschnell in ihrem ganzen Körper aus.  
Ihre Arme umklammerten ihren kleinen Sohn, der sich an sie presste.

James warf einen raschen Blick aus dem Fenster und sah die große Gestalt, die in einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt war, langsam auf das Haus zu schweben.  
Die Dunkelheit verschluckte die nachfolgenden Personen und machte sie unsichtbar.  
Eine gehauchtes, NEIN, von Lily ließ ihn herumwirbeln und mit wenigen Schritten war er bei seiner geliebten Frau.

Prongs packte sie hart am Arm, sah ihr tief in die tränenglänzenden Augen und flüsterte mit leiser Stimme: "Lily, mein Sternchen, ich liebe dich und werde dich immer lieben, dich und Harry, egal was kommt. Du hast mich zum glücklichsten Menschen gemacht als du mir deine Liebe offenbartest und als du mir auch noch Harry geschenkt hast, hast du mein Leben einfach nur perfekt gemacht. Sternchen, ich will das Harry und du leben. Du musst für den Kleinen sorgen und bitte sag ihm, wenn er groß ist das sein Daddy ihn über alles geliebt hat. Ich liebe dich Lily, vergiss das nie."

James braune Augen brannten sich in Lilys Grüne, sie wollte mit schwacher Stimme protestieren, aber ihr Mann erstickte den Protest indem er sie küsste.  
Er ließ seine Hand noch einmal durch die schwarzen Haare seines Sohnes gleiten und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dabei flüsterte er ihm zu: "Daddy liebt dich über alles mein kleiner Prinz, pass gut auf deine Mommy auf wenn ich nicht mehr bin!"

Dies alles geschah in nur wenigen Sekunden. Ein letzter Blick von James in Lilys tränenüberströmtes Gesicht und er brüllte mit heißerer Stimme: "Lily nimm endlich Harry und LAUF!"

Ein Ruck ging durch den Körper der Rothaarigen, sie presste ihren Sohn an sich, drückte blitzschnell noch einen Kuss auf die Lippen des Aurors, flüsterte leise: "Ich versprechs dir Jamy, ich werde Harry mit meinem Leben schützen, ich liebe dich.", und stolperte mit eiligen Schritten aus dem Raum.

Kaum war sie aus dem Wohnzimmer geflüchtet als die Tür mit einem ächzen und einem knirschen, in tausend Splitter auseinandergenommene wurde und durch die Luft stob.

Eine im Umhang verborgene Kreatur, die gerade noch im entferntesten einer menschlichen Gestalt glich, schwebte in den Raum und stieß ein scheußliches, eiskaltes vor Hohn und Hass triefendes Lachen hervor.  
"So sehen wir uns wieder Potter."

"Was willst du Voldemord?"

"Aber, aber James, das weißt du doch ganz genau.  
Ich WILL deinen SOHN."

"Nur über meine Leiche du Monster, du kannst alles haben aber nicht meine Familie, dafür werde ich sorgen."

Die Augen von James brannten in tiefem Hass auf Voldmord nieder und glühten in ängstlicher Sorge um seine Familie heiß auf.  
Bevor der junge Mann überhaupt reagieren konnte traf ihn ein Crucio in den Magen und mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen sank er zu Boden.

Dies war der Beginn von einem kurzen, aber tödlichen Kampf.  
James schlug sich tapfer, die Angst um seine Familie trieb ihn immer wieder an, jedoch hatte er keine Chance zu überleben.  
Das letzte was der Schwarzhaarige Strubbelkopf sah bevor der tödliche Blitz des Avada ihn traf, waren seine geliebte Frau und sein Sohn, sein ein und alles, sein Leben eben.

Ein geflüstertes: "Ich liebe euch!", kam über die blutenden Lippen bevor er schwerverletzt auf dem Boden aufschlug.  
Bevor er ihn jedoch berührte weilte James schon nicht mehr unter den Lebenden und seine braunen Augen waren ohne Leben, gebrochen und leer.

Lily stolperte gerade die Treppe zu dem Kinderzimmer des Kleinen hoch, als sie das barsten der Tür hört, und die kurz darauf gesprochene Eiskalten Worte des Lords zogen ihre eine Gänsehaut auf.  
Sie ließ sich aber nicht aufhalten und rannte gehetzt weiter in Harrys Zimmer.

Während sie den Kleinen in sein Bettchen legte, hörte sie die qualvollen Schmerzenschreie ihres Jamys durch das Haus klingen.  
Tränen überströmten ihr Gesicht, ihr zierlicher Körper wurde von heißerem Schluchzen geschüttelt und ihre Smarakte waren verschleiert vor Tränen.  
Sanft strich sie ihrem kleinen Prinzen durch die Haare und sang mit tränenerstickter Stimme ein Schlaflied.

Ein Schrei der zu ihr durchbrach, dass laute Gepolter und das triumphierende Lachen der rotäugigen Bestie, sagten der Rothaarigen, dass ihr Mann sie soeben für immer verlassen hatte.  
Sie schrie leise vor Schmerz auf, ihr Herz verkrampfte sich vor Schmerz und ihr war es als würde sie nicht mehr atmen können, und doch schwor sie sich in diesem Augenblick, bei der Liebe zu dem Toten, dass sie alles tun würde um James letztes Erbe, ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, mit dem Leben zu verteidigen.  
Sie würde nicht aufgeben, sie würde wenn nötig betteln und flehen, dass einzige was wichtig war, war das Harry lebte!

Die junge Witwe drehte sich um, hob ihren Blick und sah genau in das schlangenhafte, fratzenartige Gesicht von dem Mörder ihres Mannes.  
Er sah sie mit kalten Augen an und zischte ihr zu: "Geh beiseite Mädchen und ich werde dich verschonen. Das einzige was ich will ist dein Sohn. Dein Mann war so dumm sich mir in den Weg zu stellen, ich hoffe du bist schlauer."

Ein höhnisches Lachen begleitete seine Worte wurde aber von den flehenden Worten der jungen Frau unterbrochen: "Bitte, bitte nimm mich anstatt Harry.  
Was bringt es dir wenn du ein Baby tötest? Ich geb dir mein Leben dafür, ich will alles tun was du willst, aber bitte verschone meinen Kleinen, bitte!  
Du hast mir doch schon meinen Mann genommen, reiß mir nicht noch die Seele aus dem Leib indem du meinen Prinzen umbringst."

Sie faltete flehend die Hände und bettelte immer wieder, durchbrochen von Weinkrämpfen, um das Leben ihres Sohnes.  
Der dunkle Lord hob, entnervt von den geschluchzten Worten der verzweifelten Frau, seinen Zauberstab und sprach den tödlichen Fluch auf die junge Mutter aus.

Lilys geller Schrei ("HARRY!") hallte im ganzen Haus wieder.  
Der Fluch traf sie mit voller Wucht, umhüllte ihren Köper, ließ sie in grellem Grün aufleuchten und warf die 21-jährige nach hinten.  
Der Frauenkörper wirbelte durch die Luft, riss dabei das Gitterbettchen des kleinen Harrys mit um und viel ohne Leben und mit weitaufgerissenen, gebrochenen Augen zu Boden, genau vor das Gesichtchen des Kleinen.

Harry verzog weinerlich das Gesicht, strich mit seinem Patschehändchen zärtlich durch die roten Haare seiner Mutter und wimmerte kläglich.  
Die grünen Smarakte der Verstorbenen starten ihn an, ohne Liebe und Zärtlichkeit, und das machte dem Kleinen furchtbare Angst.

Mit einem gehässigen Grinsen flüsterte Voldemord schon beinahe zärtlich ein drittes Mal den Avada im Hause der Potters.  
Der grüne Strahl raste auf Harry zu, hob ihn ein paar Zentimeter in die Luft, ballte sich dann über dem Kopf des Kleinen und schoss zurück auf seinen Verursacher. Ein greller Blitz erhellte das Zimmer und ein fürchterliches Rauschen lag in der Luft.

Als das Blickfeld sich langsam wieder lichtete sah man nur den zusammengesackten Körper des kleinen Kindes, auf dessen Stirn eine blutende Wunde, in der Form eines Blitzes, klaffte.

Das Zimmer war ein einziges Schlachtfeld, alles war zersplittert, angekokelt oder brannte noch lichterloh. Die Wände waren teilweise zerstört und es gab keine ganzen Fensterscheiben mehr. Mitten in dem Chaos lag der kleine Harry, bewusstlos, neben seiner toten Mutter.

Nicht wissend was auf ihn zukommen würde, vollkommen ahnungslos das er ein Held war. Nicht wissend das er gerade zum Vollwaisen geworden war und allein in der Welt stand.  
Nicht wissend das er ohne elterliche Liebe, sondern nur mit Hass und Verachtung, aufwachsen würde.

Die Schwärze der Nacht brach nun vollkommen über das zerstörte Haus herein und verschluckte seine tragische Geschichte.  
Umhüllt die toten Körper des Potterischen Ehepaares und ließ sie für immer in der ewigen Dunkelheit verschwinden.

Erst in den frühen Morgenstunden würde die Tragödie ihre vollen Ausmaße zeigen und so manche Träne einfordern.  
Jedoch dem Kleinen Harry bracht sie nur eine grauenhafte Zukunft, die sich mit den Jahren zu einem zerstörenden Sturm entwickelte und den Kleinen ohne sein Wissen mitriss.


End file.
